The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting mechanical movement from one location to another utilizing hydraulic fluid as the transmitting means. More particularly, the invention relates to a force transmission device employing interconnected hydraulic cylinders wherein pressure generated in one cylinder is transmitted to the other cylinder to achieve a desired movement or operation at a location remote from that at which the pressure force originates.
Such a device may be used for effecting mechanical operations in a motor vehicle such, for example, as actuating a mechanical clutch of the vehicle. In such use, a "master" cylinder is utilized to originate pressure flow which is transmitted by a conduit to a "slave" cylinder having an output member connected to the clutch release mechanism.
Master cylinder assemblies typically include either an integral reservoir structure in which the reservoir is positioned immediately adjacent the main body or shell of the master cylinder assembly or a remote reservoir structure in which a spout is provided immediately adjacent the shell of the master cylinder and the spout connects with a flexible conduit which in turn connects with a remotely relocated reservoir. In the past, the shell of the master cylinder has been uniquely constructed so as to be dedicated to association with either an integral reservoir or a remote reservoir. In effect, two distinct master cylinders and two distinct reservoirs have been required to accommodate the requirements of vehicle manufacturing customers.